


Hung up?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake's thoughts when Tina won Diva week
Series: Glee Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Hung up?

** Jake and Tina **

Jake knew he was dating Marley. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t look, especially at the other girls in glee. This one just hit him out of left field. Brittany was always prancing around in her Cheerios skirt, so was Kitty. He was dating Marley so he got to feel hers. Unique has just black girl booty. But Tina came out of left field. When she sang and danced to ‘Hung up’. In that pink leotard and then jeans that look painted on, he couldn’t help but stare at her booty. He would totally tap that.


End file.
